9TV launches a new kind of teleserye, "Fall in Love for You"
August 24, 2014 We're promoting 9TV as the entertainment network aside from foreign canned shows in the US, telenovelas, Asian dramas, cartoons, anime and sports. There’s so much more excitement in store for fans and viewers, as 9TV continues to bust out fresh, brand-spanking new programs, headlined by 9TV’s glittering array of stars! Building on success after success as it revolutionizes Philippine TV through game-changing programming, The Kasama Network RPN-9 now known as 9TV riding on its first big teleserye, now launches its first-ever primetime romantic dramedy series on primetime Fall in Love for You starting this Monday (August 25) at 9:30pm on Primetime Superstar. John Wayne Sace and Empress Shuck With a unique formula of soap opera,romantic comedy and light drama, 9TV’s first kilig-serye is top-billed by the newest primetime princess Empress Schuck and the primetime prince John Wayne Sace with the biggest stars like James Blanco, Agot Isidro, Dante Rivero, Erin Ocampo, DM Sevilla, Bing Loyzaga, Helen Gamboa, Janelle Quintana, Theo Bernados, Ramon Christopher, Carla Humphries and JR de Guzman. Eduardo Cojuangco, Head of 9TV Entertainment, relates the network’s anticipation on its latest venture, “Finally, we’re geared up to break with tradition by offering a new twist on typical drama. We trust that we’re in the right direction because we’ve got a great story to tell, and powerhouse cast and crew buckled up to perfect the ride. 9TV has started winning weekends. Now we’re making weeknights more exciting.” The success of the Kasama channel is now compared to world's largest social networking site Facebook, Twitter and Instagram, which in the onset was a petty entity compared to Friendster and Myspace grew to be the most popular networking site in the US. Romantic love stories performed by first-rate actors and actresses. Jonathan Ramos (John Wayne Sace) is a men whose charm and his girlfriend in often hooked. Roxanne delos Santos (Empress Schuck), a young women she is so pretty and beautiful. Does have as mother Klarisse Ramos (Helen Gamboa), a mother is a family and Mon Santos (Dante Rivero), a father is the work at place. Roxanne's best friend Sophia dela Paz (Erin Ocampo), a sister of the friend. Jorro Mendoza (DM Sevilla), a handsome men in the world. The production will click with viewers and stand up to the established major productions going the "big production values" route This much-awaited kilig-serye is led by a stellar cast of the most bankable artists of their generation, including the country’s finest actors: Ramon Christopher as Delfin, a wealthy businessman whose past brings his son back to memory; Bing Loyzaga as Aaron Barrinuevo; and Mickey Ferriols as Lulu. Completing the all-star cast are some of today’s young stars including James Blanco as Daniel, Janelle Quintana as Roselle, Theo Bernados as Bernardo, Cai Cortez as Mini, Kristel Goodwin as France, Carla Humphries as Carmen and JR de Guzman as Albert. Fall in Love for You is directed by Joel Lamangan, with a top-notch production headed by Edlyn Tallada-Abuel as Production Unit Manager and Elmer Gatchalian as creative consultant. Will Jonathan and Roxanne will fall in love me again? Join the most kilig love on TV in Fall in Love for You, starting on August 25, Mondays to Fridays, 9:30pm on 9TV's Primetime Superstar. Inspiring younger audience 9TV now has something for kids to watch on weekend mornings! Every Saturday and Sunday, kids—and the kids-at-heart—will be delighted with the colorful and well-loved shows in Kids Weekend On 9TV. Empress Schuck, the freshest face on Philippine TV, is 9TV's Kids Weekend video jock (VJ) as the kiddie wrap aka kids jock. Exclusively and especially for cartoons and animés loving kids and kids at heart. It’s been a while since we travelled down that well-loved street to see Big Bird, Elmo, Cookie Monster, and the rest of the gang. Everyone is invited to come and play with them on Sesame Street, featuring episodes never-before-aired in the Philippines. Have a taste of sweet adventures with Strawberry Shortcake and her friends. Batman saves Gotham and mankind in Beware The Batman. Meet the young superheroes protecting the world from deadly villains in Young Justice. And join Ash and Pikachu in the adventures in Pokémon Season 17. Teen girls like Pop Pixie and Trollz, some action-packed alien in Ben 10: Alien Force and the family toons like The Simpsons. Pinoy children's educational are well-loved favories like Batibot and Penpen de Sarapen for Filipino kids. Kids Weekend On 9TV airs every Saturday and Sunday at 7 a.m. 9TV is seen on free TV RPN 9, Cebu RPN 9, Davao RPN 9, Zamboanga RPN 5, Baguio RPN 12, and Bacolod RPN 8. It is also seen in over 160 cable operators nationwide, including Skycablech. 14 (Manila), Skycablech. 6 (Cebu, Davao, Bacolod, Iloilo, and Baguio), Destiny ch. 14, Cignalch. 10, and Cablelinkch. 14. Website: www.9news.ph Facebook: facebook/9newsph Twitter: twitter@9newsph.